


Fail Safe

by Acidqueen (syredronning)



Series: Screw Drive series [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fucking Machines, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, malfunctions can come in handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fail Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Engineer Fuhq Fest. Thanks to K'Chaps for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted December 2004.

The first time Scott had tumbled over the so-called fucking machines in the galaxynet, he'd quickly left the pages, finding the idea of mechanized anal sex distasteful and even an abuse of technology. However, the next time he came across such devices, his natural curiosity about all things automated took over, making him examine the pictures closer. Ignoring the men, which were barely clad in a few leather straps and tied to the various benches, he took in the rotating mechanisms and the automation units that allowed for adjusting the speed and intrusion depth or for adding possible rotation. Most machines had a lubrication unit so that the ass wouldn't run dry during the process. Some combined the fucking unit with another one that penetrated the mouth, or a milking unit that was closed around the dick to emulate a sucking.

This was the beginning of a more extensive research that quickly led to a large collection of pictures and plans, filling up a password-protected folder on Scott's assigned drive space. And shortly after, in a rarely used room on the lowest level, bits and pieces got assembled. For an unknowing observer, they would have looked like junk - for Scott they were the ingredients of a machine that wouldn't leave his mind alone. No matter that he considered himself totally heterosexual and never even tried anal play with anyone - he just had to have this fucking machine!

Once all pieces were there, it didn't take him more than two evenings to build the complete machine including the controls, some pre-set fucking routines and an emergency stop (engineers were prepared for everything). Then he set up a bench to lean on and, after some serious thinking, attached some metal cuffs to it, which he connected to the machine's automation routines. They were invisible as long as it was off, but clamped around the candidate's wrists, upper thighs and waist once the fucking process was initiated. All a measure of security, of course - it would be much too dangerous if the man on the bench would move away at the wrong moment.

Scott tested everything by himself; first the machine alone, if it went round and steady and followed all impulses as sent from the control unit; then the bench and the tying-up mechanism, one by one on his own body. Finally, he managed to procure a fitting dildo from one of the experimental replicators by circumventing the official protocols (if the 'Fleet wanted him to test them, they'd have to live with that). It took him half an hour to set up the bench and the machine at the right angle because, although he had done some calculation beforehand, his body didn't quite agree with the mathematics and wanted the penetration at a slightly different angle.

But in the end he succeeded, and softly groaned as the machine pushed the dildo softly but unyieldingly into his ass. He stopped it for a moment, trying to calm his breath. It felt...full. Intense. Almost as if he needed to pee. His finger dialed the speed up again, and slowly the dildo was pulled out. With shaking fingers, he adjusted the penetration depth so that it wouldn't be pulled out completely. The dildo went in and out in slow-motion now, rubbing over that special spot over and over again. It was a fantastic feeling and turn-on, but not nearly enough for an orgasm.

In a sudden decision, Scott stopped the experiment. There'd been a part of the original idea he hadn't yet integrated, and probably that would be the necessary thing to reach completion. He grabbed the sucking unit, which was a tube that emulated milking movements, and installed it at the end of the bench. It took him another hour to electrify and connect it with the control unit, which brought him near the morning hours and the start of his shift. But it was worth it, he thought as he lay down on the bench and tested it. Oh-oh-oh... He quickly shifted the controls to highest speed, and the sucking unit did its best - which was incredible.

For a second, Scotty was hard-pressed to just let it run, but then his engineering heart wanted to test the final ensemble. And so he stopped the sucking for a moment to switch on the fucking part. As his body lay over the bench, he pressed the button that caused the manacles to chain him to the bench. From behind, the dildo slowly penetrated him again and went into the previously established, easy rhythm, while on his dick the sucking unit worked hard.

Scotty groaned heartily, congratulating himself for the good choice of adding the bondage equipment which gave him at least the illusion that someone else did that to him, instead of his own, programmed fucking machine. He had set the stop point to the moment when the sucking unit would measure a certain kind and volume of fluid in the tube, which meant he'd have to climax to end this - but only in theory, because one of his fingers firmly rested on the emergency stop button.

The machine was perfectly working on and in him, and whenever the fucking began to feel too soft, he dialed up the speed. It had its effects, and soon Scott was gasping and whining under the assault. However, after a while he found that he wasn't really closer to orgasm than before and - with regret - pressed the stop button.

And pressed it again. And again.

With no effect.

"Damn," he swore just as heartfelt as his ecstatic groans before. "Not the emergency stop. Please not that. Damn."

The control unit slipped out of his reach as he twisted on the bench, trying to break free from his own restraints. But he'd done this work like usual - almost perfect, at least with the bondage part - and so he remained fixed on the bench, while his ass began to sore under the steady attack.

"Mr. Scott. Are you in need of help?"

"Mr. Spock!" Scott looked up in shock. The Vulcan stood in the open door, his arms folded and his head tilted in his typical response to illogical human behavior, one eyebrow raised.

"Well," Scott said unsteadily, "yes. It would be very helpful if you could stop the machine. There's another control unit on it."

Spock walked fully into the room, but instead of directly going to the machine, he picked the control unit from the floor where it had escaped the engineer's grip.

"An interesting construction," he said. "I was always fascinated with the obsessions humans show for stimulating equipment." His fingers played with the controls, slowing the plug and the sucking down.

"Ahh, yes, I can imagine...fascinating, yes," Scott gasped. "Now could you please just stop the machine?"

"I could, but obviously you did not yet reach the logical goal of this set-up, which would be your orgasm," Spock said in his clinical voice, keeping his fingers on the buttons. "It appears that further experiments are necessary."

Scott moaned, ashamed and horny as hell all at once. "Spock, please..." His head sagged down on the bench as the plug increased its speed again, pumping into him heavily. "You're killing me!"

"In this case, maybe I should alert Doctor McCoy," Spock said nonchalantly, while he dialed up the speed further.

"Lord, no!" Scotty winced, clamping his hands around the legs of the bench. On his dick, the sucking mechanism worked madly, pulling and stretching the already over-stimulated skin. His balls tangled against the plastic, hitting it in rhythm with the pushing plug. He rotated his head to glimpse at Spock, and it was this image of the Vulcan, professionally handling the controls of the mechanism that was banging him into oblivion, that made Scott finally go over the edge. With a strangled cry he came, and his strained dick pushed out its load. Seconds later, it was sucked dry, so the sensors registered the expected fulfillment of his duty, and the pounding stopped at the point of minimum elongation as calculated.

Scott heaved a sigh as he fought for air. The metal locks around his wrists, upper thighs and waistline opened and pulled back into their slots. He groaned contently, then went up to sit on the bench.

"What a ride," he murmured shakily, not even trying to cover himself. Spock had seen enough of him today to stop worrying about shame forever. "But I want know what the heck went wrong with the emergency stop!"

Spock gave him the control and went to check the now visible dildo.

"Um..." Scott muttered, as he saw the darker stains there. "Not very clean." Thankfully the bench cover was easily sanitized, he thought and reached for his towel, pushing it under his rear.

"Mister Scott, on a planet with so little resources like Vulcan, feces is nothing but a valuable organic compound. Recycling methods go back 3500 years. Only species like humans, who are still highly controlled by their lower impulses, will despise such a material," Spock replied unmoved, while his scrutinizing gaze analyzed the machine.

Scott grinned wryly. "Well, my lower impulses at least produced some fun for both of us."

Spock didn't bother to dispute Scott's words. "Admittedly intriguing," he said, still eyeing the machine. "I would be interested to work on further improvements of this installment."

"You're welcome to join me," Scott said, inwardly shaking his head about this absolutely unexpected development of his little test scenario. "If you need some ideas, I've downloaded lots of sketches and photographs."

"Research material is always welcome." Spock tilted his head. "I gather you can handle the aftermath of your experiment alone. I am expected back on the bridge. Please report to me about the dilithium replacement schedule in an hour."

"I'll make it half for you." Scott said.

"In half an hour then." Spock rotated around and unlocked the door, locking it from the outside again.

The chief engineer remained on the bench and stared at the dildo. So, the fucking machine obviously was only half the fun he'd thought it would be. But adding Spock to the mix moved something for sure.

Shaking his head, he stood up, cleaned himself and dressed. Promising a further round of stretching to all his worn-out muscles, he also left the room, his buttocks a bit more clamped together than usual.


End file.
